rasalumfandomcom-20200215-history
Vikshickshi
THIS SPECIES HAS NOT YET BEEN MIGRATED TO R² The Vikshickshi are a race feared throughout the galaxy for their relentless, destructive expansion in the name of their faith, The Way of Tears. Hailing from the the system Ekshi, a pale star far into the Outer Rim they now hold hundreds of worlds and dozens of species under their control, all with the eventual goal of purifying the galaxy in the name of their Wounded Goddess. Biology Physiology The Vikshickshi are a humanoid race that stand between 5'4" and 5'10". Although their skin is naturally pale, the unique weather phenomenon referred to as "Tears of God" has dyed their skin a deep blue. They are slight of frame but possess powerful, knotted muscles. Their diet is unique, as they feed exclusively off the light that emantes from the Makshi, the white crystals that once covered their homeworld. These crystals provide them with all the nutrients they need to survive and thrive. The average lifespan of a Vikshickshi is 70 to 90 years. Reproduction The Vikshickshi reproduce sexually, and have two genders. The gestation period is usually 7 months, after which anywhere between 1-3 infant Vikshickshi are born. These infants are extremely vulnerable, and must be surrounded by Makshi to survive and grow, though the actual maturation period is relatively short, usually lasting 9 years from infant to adult. Civilisational History Early History The Vikshickshi's reliance on the Makshi crystals which cover their planet for food and nourishment imprinted the species with a deep sense of faith, seeing the crystals as a gift from their Goddess. This religion's origins are unknown, but it is clear that it quickly became the dominant faith on the planet. While the exact rate of advancement is unknown, at some point the planet underwent a catastrophic weather phenomenon known as the "Tears of the Goddess", when a thick blue rain began to pour ceaselessly over the landscape, eroding the Makshi crystals that covered the surface and staining the Vikshickshi's pale skin a dark blue before driving them underground. While it is conceivable many different theories and interpretations of this apocalyptic event were forwarded, a dominant strand soon emerged that would redefine the species' sense of purpose, and spell doom for countless worlds and species across the galaxy. The Way of Tears This dominant strand of faith, known as The Way of Tears, viewed the blue rain as the literal tears of the Wounded Goddess herself, who wept at the imperfection of her galaxy. At this point, the Vikshickshi had reclaimed the surface of their planet, able to grow the Makshi crystals in specialised biomes and areas unaffected by the Tears. It was also at this point that the Vikshickshi began to look to the stars, and observed that other planets, even those with atmospheres broadly similar to their own, such as Fakek in their own system, did not have any Makshi crystals present. The head priests began to see, and preach, the meaning of the rain in a new light. The Goddess had sent the rain to show them how flawed the rest of the galaxy was. In order to heal the Goddess, their world and themselves, the light of the Makshi must be seeded on every life-bearing world in the galaxy. Only when this is done will the rains cease, the Goddess return and their skin once again become unblemished. Rapid Expansion Driven by this new species-wide purpose, the Vikshickshi developed at an incredible pace, and within a century had created their first interstellar vessels. Thus began a holy crusade that has driven their species, and those they convert, ever onwards. By seeding the Makshi crystals on life-bearing worlds, they simultaneously achieve quick, effective terraforming for their own species, while also destroying the natural resources of whatever species previously inhabited the planet. As a result of their expansion, the Vikshickshi are considered one of the primary threats to the rest of galactic civilisation. Category:Species